The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing ceramic boards for use as finishing construction materials and the products produced by that method and more particularly to a method for manufacturing ceramic boards for use as finishing construction materials which can replace marble or tile used for finishing outer and inner walls of buildings and which are manufactured in the form of boards meeting a prescribed specification by the inlaying process and ceramic or porcelain manufacturing process and also to thus-produced products.
Generally, the megalopolises, sometimes called as current dinosaurs, were formed with the appearance of buildings soaring in the sky, as symbolized by those in New York. Those buildings were, however, frequently criticized as xe2x80x9cinhumanly environmentxe2x80x9d or even xe2x80x9cBabel Towers of desperationxe2x80x9d, because they failed to function and serve as a place for culture in the respect of human-friendly space, harmony with surrounding environment and the like.
In repulsion to this, in recent years, particularly in the past nineties, architectural designs for humanly space and environment-friendly buildings have been actively attempted, wherein it is proposed that people of, say, tens of thousands experience the sense of a community through a space provided with gardens and work of art and people entering or leaving the same building have a mutual emotional consensus and so on.
Thus, the constructs including residences began also to have the smack of the conception of space for culture in addition to the traditional functions of space for living an business. A part of such endeavor gave birth to a new conception of building culture, wherein constructs imparted with artistic property and harmonized with the environment provide humanly space. As the result, the construction culture has made a remarkable progress. Accordingly, the industry of interior and exterior decorative materials for finishing building material has also made a progress keeping pace with the progress of construction culture.
The building materials for finishing step as mentioned above maybe broadly classified as interior materials, exterior materials and floor materials. As the materials most commonly used for finishing building materials, timbers, stones including marble, metals and tiles may be mentioned. Particularly, the stones and titles may be mentioned as the most common finishing building materials for interior and exterior decorative materials for buildings.
In the case of stones, however, while they have some characteristic features like gorgeous quality, practical usefulness with natural color and beauty, surface durability, smoothness and the like, such a material can not present a variety of space due to the limited number of colors, resulting in structures of monotonous stone colors. Further, there is a problem of high cost in view of procuring raw materials as most of stones have to depend on import currently.
In the case of tiles industrially produced, on the other hand, while they can be mass-produced at moderate price with excellent smoothness and light weight to enable individualization and ornamentation of interiors through a variety of patterns, they are associated with a problem of breakage risk because of lower strength compared with other types of finishing materials on the ground of qualitative nature and manufacturing process.
As described above, the stones and tiles as finishing building materials could not be called as products giving off the feeling of natural and artistic value, as blocked by the predominant feeling of coldness and uniformity.
The present invention was created to resolve the above-described problems and the object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing ceramic boards for use as finishing construction materials and the products produced by that method wherein ceramic ware in a planar form, that is, plate-formed ceramic ware as finishing building material is manufactured so as to replace finishing building materials such as stones and tiles and the like.
Furthermore, another object of the invention is to provide a finishing material for construction having a high value-added through expression of traditional taste and gracefulness by manufacturing ceramic ware as finishing building material.
Still another object of the invention is to suggest a method of blending raw materials so that deformation including cracking or twisting is not caused during calcination step even in the case of calcining planar wares under intense burning condition.
Another object of the present invention is to suggest a method of drying wares so that deformation including cracking or twisting is not caused during drying ceramic wares molded in a planar form.
The above objects of the invention are achieved according to one aspect of the invention by a method for manufacturing ceramic boards for use as finishing construction materials, wherein the method comprises the steps of: blending raw materials at predetermined ratios; mixing the blended raw materials with water; kneading the mixture for remove bubbles; molding the bubble-free kneaded mixture into planar wares; engraving the molded wares on their respective one faces with predetermined patterns and then filling the engraved patterns with an inlay material of unique color; drying the wares so inlaying-processed; polishing the inlayed surface of the dried wares to expose the inlayed patterns; primarily calcining the wares with exposed inlay patterns at a temperature of 800 to 900xc2x0 C. for a predetermined period to prepare a primary ceramic board; coating an glaze mixture composed of components at fixed ratios on the surfaces with exposed inlay patterns of the primary ceramic board and drying the so treated wares; and secondarily calcining the primary ceramic boards with the glaze(glaze) at a temperature of 1250 to 1350xc2x0 C. for a predetermined period to produce the final products of ceramic boards. As shown in the above description, the ceramic wares which have been subjected to the inlay process are dried under compression load at a temperature of 150 to 200xc2x0 C.
To prevent the deformation of the ceramic boards subjected to calcination, the blended raw materials are so chosen that the chemical assay shows SiO2 at 67.87xc2x11%, Al2O3 at 17.63xc2x11%, CaO at 3.7xc2x11%, K2O at 8.07xc2x11%, Na2O at 1.61xc2x11%, and Fe2O3 at 1.12xc2x11%, all percents being by weight.
Also, according to another aspect of the invention, to prevent deformation of the ceramic wares during drying operation, it is provided that the wares which have been subjected to the inlay process are placed or sandwiched between neighboring drying plates, in the form of multiple layers, said drying plates being formed with a number of through-holes, and dried under compression load at a temperature of 150xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. for a period of 15 hours or more.
The above objects of the invention may also be achieved according to another specific aspect of the invention by a method for manufacturing ceramic boards for use as finishing construction materials, wherein the method comprises the steps of: blending raw materials at predetermined ratios; mixing the blended raw materials with water; kneading the mixture for remove bubbles; molding the bubble-free kneaded mixture into planar wares; engraving the molded wares on their respective one faces with predetermined patterns and then filling the engraved patterns with an inlay material of unique color; drying and compressing the wares attached with inlay material at a temperature of 150 to 200xc2x0 C. for a predetermined time; polishing the inlayed surface of the dried wares to expose the inlayed patterns; primarily calcining the wares with exposed inlay patterns at a temperature of 800 to 900xc2x0 C. for a predetermined period to prepare a primary ceramic board; coating an glaze mixture composed of components at fixed ratios on the surfaces with exposed inlay patterns of the primary ceramic board and drying the so treated wares; and secondarily calcining the primary ceramic boards with the glaze at a temperature of 1250 to 1350xc2x0 C. for a predetermined period to produce the final products of ceramic boards.